Internal Eclispe
by Icecore22
Summary: Naruto was born on the night of the Nine Tail's attack after the birth of his twin brother. Destined to die but he survived, but we all know destiny has humor. Naru fem Sasu Harem.
1. Chapter 1

He this is Icecore2 this is my new story Internal Eclipse. Vote status Vulpix is winning.

The moon and sun aspects Pollux and Castors fought in their own world. Pollux to protect and Castor to control man, when Pollux uses and attack to destroy their bodies Shinigami and Kami take their souls. Kami seal Castors soul in the land of Bears and Shinigami seals Pollux into Naruto who dying as an infant because of his grandparents and father. Nagi is born before him and has the fox sealed in him.

Read and tell me what you think and again vote.

Contains Council bashing, Minato bashing, plus Nagi (OC) bashing, Naruto Harem, Fem Haku, Fem Sasuke-Setsuna and three ocs if you like them

Miki (revived love of Pollux)

Reina (Naruto retainers who he saves from wolves)

Hikari (Haku's twin sister)

PM me for the girls you want in the harem please no more than 6 or 10.

Aspects of Pollux for Naruto are the cards that fall under Yue from card captors and the same for Castor his are from Kero's.

When the land of fire is covered in darkness called light, a new darkness is needed to cleanse the land and then the world. Rise Naruto the new Moon guardian and free a world lost from the light. Also if you want any girls for the harem tell me. No one old enough to be his mother she wouldn't allow it.

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, Card Captors, or Negima!?

Internal Eclipse

Swords clashed as two wings beings attacked each other. One was a man with golden wings in a citrine and golden armor. In his hand he help a broad sword with a jeweled hilt, his chest plate bore a crest of a lion, and his arms and legs covered in armor with red fur like trim.

His opponent looked to be a youth of only 15 he stood in silver moon-like clothing. His hair is long and flowing purple with yellow strikes like the night sky. His hands were covered in platinum cestus that clashed and sparked when they met the sword. His back sprouted 10 silver raven-like wings.

Both warriors fought with great skill fists met sword, and great sparks flew as both warrior flew higher aiming to end the other.

The silver haired youth "why brother must we fight like this?" he asks his opponent.

The golden angles bats him away "because it is my destiny to rule the world of man and nothing will stop me." A fire surrounds his sword "I am the light, earth, fire and the sun this world will be mine."

The silver angel puts his hands together "I'm sorry brother but, as the water, wind, dark and the moon I will no longer reflect your actions but, from here I'll stop you." His wings begin to glow beautiful silver blue as his hands glow to match them.

The golden warrior smile and laugh crudely "so my little brother thinks he can match big brother Castor." He looks as his brother glows brighter and points his sword at him "fine then die knowing you could have had a place at my side little Pollux."

Pollux looks at his brother as his wings glows blue "as the moon I control time brother so for you I will age our bodies to dust." He flies at Castor at a speed beyond anything.

Castor sneers "have you forgotten my fire and thunder I'll burn you to a crisp before you touch me fool." He swings a bright golden fire from his sword at Pollux.

Pollux avoids ever attack with great speed and reflexes "I control speed too brother and water to protect me I won't die that easily." As he flew at Castor he glowed brighter "I am also the eraser and you and I shall end here." He disappears and grabs Castor from behind.

Castor tries to fight Pollux off "get off you fool," he shakes madly "off now!" his armor begins to heat up as a chance of burning Pollux off.

Pollux sweats madly and smiles "I dreamed for years of dying in battles with you," he feels his chest burning from the heat "but not like this but if I meet my end I'm glad my brother shall meet in with me." They both become covered in a dark blue light and their bodies' dissolve into a void of nothing. Soon only their heads are seen.

Castor watches as his body turns to dust he looks at Pollux "you little fool look at us we could have ruled as gods." He sees his little brother smile sadly.

Pollux reaches for his brother as his body disappears "but now we shall die as humans and I'm happy I'll see you and my love again." Both of them turn to dust as the wind takes them away.

In another dimension

Two figures watch as the two brothers die with sad eyes. One is a man in white robes, purple skins and black hair, and a woman with in white robes, tan skin and white hair. The man is Shinigami the death god and the woman is Kami.

Kami looks at them "I see them but, Pollux could be the answer to stop Madara for good." She rubs her chin.

Shinigami shakes his head "but to bring the dark we need the light if we bring Pollux Castor will follow." He says sadly.

Kami thinks for a moment "then will have to place him somewhere away from the world." She looks at the open land the trench of the bear country surrounding the Hoshigakure "lets drop him in their no man can survive long down there."

Shinigami smiles "my dear friend your mind is just as cunning as mine." He puts his hands out into both hand forms a ball of sunlight and one of moonlight. "I will place Pollux into his tomb and you send Castor to the trench."

Kami snatches Castor's power rudely "fine but you better pick a good host." She fades away to Hoshigakure.

Shinigami holds the moon orb softly "the warrior who banished the Obsidian Army and then the Topaz Tyrant his own brother." He fades away over the village of Konoha as the Kyuubi attacks and Jiraiya ride the boss toad Gamabuta. He looks at them to see their being controlled by a seal "what's this then." He floats in his unseen form over them.

He reads Jiraiya's mind and sees the seal on his back. "So the council forced him under Minato's rule and without Sarutobi's knowing he was going to use my seal to seal Kyuubi-Chan into his son Nagi." He sees Gamabuta cry "and the toad is being controlled by an Uchiha to go out." He shakes his head he had so many hopes for Konoha but those fools and that bastard council ruined it.

As Jiraiya's soul was ripped from his body Shinigami took it and placed it in a new body with all his knowledge

"I won't take you my good man no soon you'll have your revenge." He watches as the fox's chakra is sucked into Nagi's body.

"That boy will be his father's tool and raise a new kind of hell on this world," as he turns from the village he feels it a pulse of warm love "I wonder what that is." He floats to the hospital to see Kushina holding a small blond boy in her arms; he looked weak and ready to die.

In the hospital room

Kushina cries "please my baby drink I please," she tries to get him to nurse but with nothing left to give because her parents had forced her to feed Nagi who was born first. "Please Naruto I love you live," she cries kissing his head. Then after her husband had taken Nagi he threw the second born Naruto to the floor to keep him from living.

Kushina sat in bed crying for her child "I love you my angel live," she holds him to her breast.

Shinigami appears in front of her "Kushina my dear women I will save your child if you give him your love." He stopped time so now one could disturb them. "I will let him live and make him a loving man if you give him love."

Kushina looked at the demonic-like man "I'll give you my soul if you let him live please." She didn't care if she died she wanted Naruto to live now.

Shinigami give the ball of moonlight and presses it to Naruto's small frame. His body takes in the light and glows softly. He opened his eyes for the first time he looked at his mother with azure blue eyes. He didn't cry no he just smiled as his frame pressed to his mother's for warmth.

Kushina cries softly holding her baby "he alive he alive." She looks at Shinigami and her eyes widen as he disappears.

Shinigami smiles "your son will be the new heart of this land and with the power and soul I have given him he will become a legend for all." He was no more as he faded to nothing.

Kushina watched as time restarted she felt her son begin to drink from her breast "your alive that's all that matters to me my dear son." As she held him the door opened to see her husband Minato walk in with Nagi in his arms.

Minato looks at his wife/slave "my dear woman our hero is back Nagi the holder of Kyuubi," he looks at her to see that his second son was alive "I thought he wouldn't eat so he died." He sneers slightly.

Kushina shook her head "no my husband he is alive our son is alive." She rubs Naruto's head.

Minato looks at Naruto and sneers more and places Nagi in a crib "how did he live for so long?"

Kushina looked at Naruto with motherly love in her eyes "he lived because he has the will to live."

Minato reached for the child thinking "_if that boy lives he could challenge Nagi for the head,"_ As his hands got closer _"no I did too much to let it all fall like this._" As he reached for Naruto's leg a black wind cuts his hand, he pulls back in shock and pain. "What the hell was that?" he looks at the cut.

Kushina was just as shocked "it's a protective seal from those who do him harm only true blood Uzumaki have it." She watches as Naruto snuggles to his mother "but it hasn't been seen it 3 centuries."

Minato left the room thinking of a new plan. If he couldn't get rid of the second born now he'd do it another time, for now he had a future warrior to make and a fool to cripple.

Back in the hospital room Kushina held Nagi and Naruto in her arms. Naruto was the calmer of the two looking at the moon instead of fighting his mother for milk like Nagi. She sighed knowing Nagi would be like his father and the rest of the damned council minus Sarutobi. Maybe Naruto would be the hero Shinigami said he would be she'd make it her dream to see it come true.

Without them knowing both Kami and Shinigami watched as the mother held her son and the hope for the new worlds.

Kami smiles "that boy will have a life of hell." She runs her fingers through her hair.

Shinigami nods "but it won't ruin the heart of his he will be a man of men if he gets that old."

Kami looks at him "so what are we going to do if Castor gets freed?"

Shinigami "pray and hope that boy can handle his own."

Kami laughs "yeah we pray can we do that?" she looks at him.

He smiles "I don't know want to try it?"

She laughs chastely "of course not we'd probably cause an ice age you old fool." Both gods disappear to their own worlds.

Back in Konoha

-Council Chambers-

Sitting in a circle at a round table where the clan heads of Konoha, in this order Akimichi Chouza, Aburame Shibi, Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Uchiha Fugaku, and Sarutobi Sasuke. Along with them were the civilian council manly district leaders and other land owners. Then there was Danzo, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Minato was seated at the center of the table with a content smile on his face.

Tsume speaks first "how is your pup doing Lord Hokage?" he was worried the boy had died from the seal only five people know what happened.

Hiashi speaks up "we're all worried about the boy my lord." The other clan heads minus Fugaku nod their heads.

Minato looks at them "my son is alive and so is his brother." He says oddly like he wasn't happy both lived.

Sarutobi looks at him "are you not happy both boys have lived through this night." He looked to see him shake slightly.

Minato looks at him "I am happy but one has a protective seal over him from the Uzumaki clan." He pulls a report from his pocket except in his place was a nurse.

Shibi reads it over and passes it to Chouza "so no one who would do harm to the boy can touch him it quite an ingenious seal."

Chouza hands the report to his best friend Shikaku "man sounds cool I wonder if your son will be a meat and potatoes guy or ramen."

Shikaku sighs softly just passes it to Inoichi "what a drag so but it is a way to find traitors."

Inoichi nods his head to "I wonder what things will come from these twins."

Each member reads the report Sarutobi hands it back to Minato "so when will the twins make a debut and when will you tell the people of Jiraiya's sacrifice?"

Minato looked shaken "Nagi will make his debut after tonight and at the same time I'll announce the seal and my master's death."

Sarutobi looks at him "and what of Naruto?"

Minato looks sad "he not yet strong enough to leave his mother so I'll let him be."

He stands with a wave of his hands the meeting is over. As the clan heads and civilian council leaving Koharu, Homura, Danzo and Fugaku stayed behind. All five look at each other Minato snaps his fingers and a seal appears on the door. The five of them sit down at the meeting table.

Danzo looks at them "the plan didn't go as planned did it Lord Hokage?"

Minato releases killing intent on Danzo who begins to choke "watch what you say old fool or I'll take your life now."

Homura bows her head "my lord only one was supposed to have lived how could Naruto lived?"

Minato releases his KI "I don't understand it I threw the boy on his head myself to kill him."

Fugaku smirks "so it was you who was burned by the seal not a nurse."

Minato looks at him "did you say something Uchiha I forgot you were here don't you have a jutsu to steal."

They continued their meeting all through the night while back with Naruto in his mind a world was forming.

In the Hospital

Inside of Naruto's mind and infant was now laid down in front of Pollux who looked surprised. He looks down at the blond child and presses two fingers to his head. His mind was flooded with the thoughts and memories of the boy being starved from death and thrown like trash.

Pollux holds him "little one your life yet small is so fragile and I'll help you with my gifts." His hands glow bright blue as he holds Naruto in his arms.

The infant ages in his mind to the age of 5, the boy looks at Pollux "who are you?"

Pollux bows to him "for the next 5 years I will be your teacher and caretaker till you can merge with your outer self." A pair of wings sprout from both of their backs "lesson one all things of Flying is under the moon.

The 5 year old Naruto looks at Pollux in awe as the infant giggles at the moon.

Kushina rubs his back as Nagi sleeps "you silly boy it's just the moon but maybe it'll help you."

-In Hoshigakure-

In the poison filled trench covering the village a ball of orange light was buried deep within the farthest pits. Kept from the light of the day and the dark of night soon it began to form into an orange jewel with a flame flickering on the inside.

"_**Pol…lux my… brother where are you?"**_

For The next 5 years Naruto will age like a normal child while in his mind his other haft trains to control all aspects of the moon.

Hey I'm back redoing the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

He it's Icecore22 sorry it's taking me so long to post the second chapters to my stories honestly i hit a block hard .

Now I don't own any original Naruto characters but I do own Miki, Reina, Aaric Pendragon, Elgar Sullivan, Pollux, and Castor.

Regular Speech

_Thoughts_

**Demonic Voice, Anger, WARNING**

Chapter 2.

5 Years later

In Naruto's mind

Naruto was 6 years old on the outside but on the inside under the training of Pollux he was 12 and quite the accomplish mage/shinobi. From what he learned from Pollux he was from the far future and was from a race of people called Avatars spiritual beings who were raised as mediums between man and nature but something had happened between his people to start a war with the Kingdoms of Beast and Dragons. When it came time he promised to tell Naruto all about his people and their ways but for now it was time for another story of a human Pollux had watched with great interest.

Naruto sat before Pollux "so Pollux-nii what was this Aaric person like why bring him up now?"

Pollux stared at Naruto with a kind smile "because Naruto Aaric was one of the humans who my wife Terra was interested in and was a great hero who dreamed of saving everyone," he places a pale hand Naruto's face "he also shares a ancient bloodline with you and your family."

Naruto eyes widen as Pollux spoke

-Pollux's Story-

Time shifts forward slowly from the dawn of man, to the 21st century, and even farther than that to the 23rd century where man has gone from science, back to the time of great magic. This is the scene we enter in as the climax to a battle that will change the events of this world, all because of a boy's choice in missions.

The landscape has changed but the great divide of land still meets the sea. It is now the land of Eclipse Falls. In honor of the warriors who once clashed here, the land here is dark and murky and a large tower in the north stands high above even the mightiest of the great tree. The stench of death covers all things and at the foot of the tower is the battle of a lifetime for one mage.

A man in an urban black trench coat stands in front of a younger boy who as a result of the entire puncture wounds from the man's sword. His face holds a sick smile of pure dark glee, which seemed to fit all too perfectly with his slimy black hair and sewer grey eyes. Under his coat he wore a blackish grey sweater, and his tan pants covered in the blood from the young boy before him.

The boy's left arm lay four meters away from him, his white shirt, and black pants where caked in blood. The blond hair that covered his face was lifeless. His face was in the dirt and his pain filled green eyes dared not close as he looked up at his opponent: Elgar Sullivan.

Sullivan was a man with a body count of over five hundred under his belt, a master of matter manipulation, a lord of death magic, and even worse a doctor. The swords weren't meant to kill just cause hellish pain. Elgar had stab the boy repeatedly just for the sick thrill of watching him bleed out onto the earth.

Elgar smirked at the boy before him as he snapped his figured forming a black metal blade from thin air like the rest in his opponent. Sullivan speaks in voice that would promise pain and peace at the same time, "You know something I never asked your name boy."

The boy speaks in a strained gasping voice filled with venom "I never gave my name to you." He then looks up and speaks "You know I've never met such an ugly, filthy, necrophiliac..." he never finished his sentence as Elgar's sword found its way into his right elbow.

He bites down on his tongue not wanting to yell in agony. No, he'd never give Elgar the pleasure of seeing him in pain and he wouldn't beg.

Aaric Pendragon the child mage would bide his time.

Elgar laughed cruelly again and spoke in his alluring tone "There no need to use such vulgar language in the fields of battle."

The dark mage looked over his land at the once mighty landscape that was now charred ruins. Most of the ground was covered with rotting burnt corpses that had once been his guard zombies. Aaric had destroyed them in a matter of minutes after destroying the gate. Then there was the giant golem he made as a plan B, which would give him the opening he'd need to catch the boy off guard. When it had been destroyed after five hours of fighting, which had given Elgar the opening he needed to catch the boy off guard with his swords.

Elgar had managed to ram two swords into the boy's back and when Aaric hit the ground he proceeded to turn the boy into a bloody mess with his swords and not once had the boy screamed or begged for his life, the damn brat was an annoying pest. Elgar lived for the pain and screams of his foes even if they were children. Now it was time to break the boys mind with false hope, yes false hope.

Elgar dropped to Aaric's level and spoke as if he was a used car salesmen selling a lemon to a rock star. "You know boy if you pledge yourself to me I might let you live, but well you know..."

He forms another sword into his hand but he wouldn't need it as the boy had lost four pints of blood and was going to die, without the help of the blade which was only to instill fear in the boy.

Aaric stared at him and growled. His was voice adding more hatred to his words. "Take your offer and shove it where the sun doesn't shine! I am a class 2 mage of the 'Iron Mail Coven', and I'd never betray them by joining the likes of you!" he spits out a glob of his own blood and coughs hoarsely into the dirt.

Elgar only laughs more as he stands up and speaks in a cruel tone. "When you're dead I'm going to turn your corpse into my new slave, then I'm going to your coven and kill every one of them." He turns away from Aaric laughing as he leaves him to die.

Aaric watches as the dark mage walks a good sixteen meters back to his tower. "Cocky fool, I hope you're not watching master I'm sorry, but I have to." His voice was strained and sad as he caught his breath.

"Cast into the world of man and pierce the flesh of air," his voice boomed emotionless as electricity coursed over his body and through all of his wounds. His voice rang again in perfect Latin just like before as his green eyes glowed white. "To you I give all I know to heal the wounds of this fallen body into health and protection I call ye Cruel Light!"

Aaric's body became covered in a thick dome of static energy; soon his severed arm grew back and the sword evaporated from his body under the force of spell. His body became fit once more and his blood receded into his body, as the bones, muscle, and flesh mended itself to perfection. Soon even his clothes where perfect.

Elgar could only turn and watch as the boy he had left for dead was now healthy again standing in a dome of power. Soon he was charging again his own magic already making a new golem and forming a new army of undead fiends, warriors, and creatures each viler looking then the last. They all stood in a perfect circle around the dome of lightning which housed Aaric.

Elgar then formed a new long sword and black Celtic armor, with a matching helm and a large round shield with the crest of a red dragon biting into a white dove. His golem and zombie army was ready for him to give the order to rip their target apart piece by piece.

He watches as Aaric floats more into the air and sneered while asking. "Don't you know how to die like a good little boy?" he was hoping to gloat the boy into a mistake.

Aaric focused on his foe and shook his head solemnly as the power from the dome reached out and destroyed a few zombies that had come too close. Soon more lightning began to strike rapidly from the giant source of electricity.

Aaric's eyes closed as he spoke in a sad voice. "I don't know how to do something that easy but," lightning produced itself from his eyes as he opened them "I am good boy and I remember how to do this!"

Clouds seemed to be drawn in by his words and lightning crackled among them. The sky darkened and more lightning rained down upon Elgar's small army. Some were eradicated under the force of nature while others were blown away like a piece of paper in the wind.

The sky from above became violent and sparked with crimson energy as Aaric spoke in Latin once more, but now his voice was darker than before and void of all feelings "Cast into the world of man and pierce the flesh of air...DESTROY All…!"

Cities from five, ten, and even twenty miles away could see it. Then a great lightning bolt, of bloody crimson touched down on the land where Elgar's tower stood. Many watched as more and more lightning bolts hit the land multiple times with the same force as the first one. The lightning kept coming but not one of them heard a single roar of thunder and it seemed to keep hitting the same area more than once.

Back at ground zero Aaric stood in front of the ruin and destruction he caused. He was panting from the stress and nearly fainted, as he looked around and saw that the tower was now a smoldering pile of bricks, and the landscape was now trenches and small fires. What caught his attention the most was Elgar.

The once royal looking dark mage was now bald and his whole body was covered in whelping blisters from the lightning. His shirt and trench coat were close to being ashes in the air, his breathing was unstable and he gasped to keep it. Aaric walked up to the now charred mage and kicked him once in the arm. Had Elgar not been the center point of Aaric's last spell the burns mixed with the kick would have sent the man into devilish pain.

Aaric looked at him and said "You're suffering from magic induced brain injury known as 'Pure Hell' which brings on a hellish coma with cellular damage to much of your body." He pauses and pants as he catches his breath.

After kicking his burnt opponent he says "My master gave me extreme orders not to use this on anyone unless my code is met." He sighs and pulls out a sliver container from his pocket and drops it on Elgar's body. The container shakes and sparks a little as it melts into mercury ooze, and starts forming a silver coating around the dark mage's body and shrinking down into its original silver cylinder form. Aaric then picks it up and walks away from the land of Eclipse Falls.

In the span of a month, Aaric Pendragon was at full health and now in the capital of Pangaea the city of Grand Avalon to meet with the 'Council of the Magic Hex,' the leaders of the free world. It was there his entire dream would come true, or so he thought.

~In the council room In Grand Avalon~

In the center of a dimly lit grey stone room, standing in the middle of a black hexagon was Aaric. He wore a regular white dress shirt and black dress pants. His blond hair was clean and covered by a black beret while his green eyes were shielded by a pair of yellow tea shade sunglasses.

In front of him was a tall figure dressed in a white rode with his face hidden by a golden Aztec mask Olam the leader of the council and right hand to Mage King Goliath the 4th. He spoke in a dry Stygian voice as he addresses the blond mage "Aaric Pendragon you are to be commended for the arrest of Elgar Sullivan as such you well receive the bounty of sixty gold pieces for bringing him alive."

Aaric bowed his head his elder "thank you sir and I accept it with an open heart."

Olam nodded "but there is one more matter of business to attend to." he raised his hands and the floor opened under Aaric as blue chains wrapped around his entire body minus his head.

The blond haired youth struggled "I don't understand wheat going on here?" he tried to fight more and more but only felt the chains get tighter.

Olam walked toward him and spoke solemnly "due to the excessive force used to bring Sullivan down and the damage done to his body and mind the Sullivan order has brought these charges to the council directly." he places his massive hand over Aaric's face "by a vote the council has chosen to seal 75 percent of your spiritual power for a time as seen fit by the council."

Aaric's eyes "widen please you can't if you do I'll be demoted to 6th class again!" he tired to fight the chains but it was useless Olam's hands glowed against his hand as the chains are pulled to Aaric's forehead and form a chain tattoo on his head. The younger man slumps to his knees as Olam and the council leave the room with the lights turning off.

His eyes spark with static and he stands still weakened by the sealing of his magic, in one swift moment the council had taken away his dreams and ruined his chances of saving his family. Everything told him to get revenge on them but he knew nothing would be gained from it. His body stumbled out of the capital building his legs carrying him to the best of their ability.

-Back with Pollux and Naruto in his mind-

Naruto stared at his elder brother "what happened to Aaric?"

Pollux smiled "well you see Aaric found out if he trained harder his magic would come back stronger than before but being a chanter he also began to train his body." A image of Aaric toe-to-toe with a large stone golem was shown to Naruto. "Then when Sullivan's family attacked again he used his new found strength and that of his family and friends in his coven to defeat them."

Naruto smiled "and then what happened?"

"Aaric gain his ambition of being King and removed the rule saying children with mana born into known magic families must join the army and made it their choice." Pollux smiled fondly remembering how happy Terra was when her friend had finally reached his goal.

"Pollux-nii isn't it like that in Konoha children of civilian families or minor clans with chakra must join the academy or their families well be put to death for treason?" Naruto looked sad as he stared down.

"I'm sorry Naruto but yes from what I learn from your outers memories its true and even then those who don't pass their jonin test have their chakra sealed and are placed as servants to high status clans."

Naruto turned to the door of his outers memory and placed his hand on it "then I swear I'll become Hokage and change the rules to better all the people in my village."

Pollux smiled "is that so?"

Naruto turned "Pollux-nii chanters like Aaric don't need hand signs right just the image of the spell and how it works with details right?"

Pollux nodded "yes that's why even in Aaric's time of magic it was rare to find someone who used them solely like he did."

"Then I'd like lessons in incantations from here on in." Naruto's determination and smile warm Pollux's heart.

-Outside of Naruto's mind-

Naruto age six sat with his mother and her new maid Miki a beautiful young woman with short violet hair, clear yellow eyes; she was eight and wore a single red sun dress gifted to her by Kushina when she joined the work force in the Namikaze family house hold. She spent her time with Naruto or Kushina but was sure to avoid Minato and Nagi when she was by herself, Kushina had warned about being in place with them alone.

Minato was currently teaching his elder son how to be a man and had already harmed six of the youngest house maids with what he called pleasing lessons, That combined with the fact Nagi had already learned to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra was dangerous. Then six young women had been found in the yard bound, gagged, and naked with multiple slash wounds on their bodies two were never going to walk again. None could remember what happened to them due to the memory suppression seal on their necks.

Kushina knew that Minato and Nagi were gunning for Miki due to her looks and grace but she and Naruto wouldn't allow it to happen, Naruto had even gone as far and saying he would spread his protection bloodline to Miki so she could walk safely but it only worked while she was with him. This meet she ate, bathed, and slept with Naruto who slept in a different room than his twin. She didn't mind and once in a while she bathed with Kushina when Naruto was training in secret with Guy and Lee.

Miki looked at Naruto and smiled kindly causing the shy boy to blush as they ate dinner "hahaha Naruto-sama you're getting your food on your face." she took her hand across his face and took the piece of rice off the corner of his lips before bring it to her mouth.

Naruto turned redder then the Kyuubi's chakra and he felt Miki's gently silk like skin against his face sure he had felt it when they slept or bathed together but those time her was to worried about using his bloodline to shield her at a moment's notice.

Kushina smiled and laughed "oh my Miki-chan is you getting fresh with Naru-chan?"

This time both Naruto and Miki blush crimson and fainted from the joke cause Kushina to laugh loudly "and to think they don't act like this when their alone in the tub or bed." she carried them both to bed ignoring the smell of blood in the air coming from the basement of the clan compound it seems her husband and eldest son had taken another poor soul down to there it ached her knowing she couldn't do anything to save them her word against the Hokage. She could only hope one day they'd slip up so she and Naruto could be free of them.

-In the Basement-

**(Warning minor lime/abuse/bashing of Sakura's family skip if you don't WANT TO READ.)**

Minato was currently shirtless as he stood over a woman with bubblegum pink hair who had his member into her mouth which only reached to her tongue as his son pushed into her from behind clawing at her back with his claws and eyes glowing red. Kasumi Haruno was a gift from Mamiko Haruno the current head of the family as to bribe her way from the civilian council to clan status. Kasumi had found out and threaten to go to the Damiyo with the information but was drugged and captured by the Haruno Banshee Squad before she could make it.

The young girl screamed not from the little prick of the prick inside of her but from the fact that Nagi was clawing and ripping away at her back and legs. The pain hurt her so much that tear ran from her face but she dared not cry she had already been hit by Minato's chakra infused fist once was enough.

The Namikaze duo began to push in and out her mouth and womanhood faster which only worked to please themselves, Kasumi barely felt ether of their small members enter or leave her as she was on all fours. Soon she felt Nagi's claws dig into her back causing her to wince in pain again and again.

**(End of weak lime, abuse continues ALSO SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ)**

Nagi growled as he tried to increase his pace "dad she isn't good at this." he stopped and pulled out of her with the little tool he had and bloody hands.

Minato sigh and pulled himself from her mouth as she slumped to the floor "your right son so what would we do with her?"

Nagi's eyes glowed "can I try my new jutsu out on her?"

Minato smiled as Kasumi looked at them in broken fear "go for it."

Nagi smiled cruelly as he ran through he hands rapidly as Kasumi backed away in fear "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he spat a large ball of flame the hit Kasumi burning her body from her legs to her chin leaving the area from her nose up untouched,

**(End of Abuse)**

The poor Haruno lay in a puddle of her own blood and in burned agony as Minato patted Nagi on the back and carried her away to the woods were she would be left he didn't even bother to put a seal on her the smell of her burnt flesh would attract predators to her and that would be all for her. He threw her to the ground and left. Kasumi lay there unable to move and gently cried to herself if she had just walked away her Aunt wouldn't have gave her to the bastard Hokage and she wouldn't be here dying like this.

-With Kami-

She watched over Kasumi with sad eyes Nagi and Minato had gone too far but she knew she had to help her in the palm of her hand Kami formed a ball of crystal blue water and poured it over the girl "hopefully this will help." she smiled as she saw the small form of Naruto with Miki running after him towards Kasumi "and here comes the reinforcements." snapping her fingers the rain poured down over them as she looked away.

-Back with Kasumi-

Kasumi looked to the sky as it rain and tears of crystal blue hit her body looking up she felt the burns become soothed as the pain leaves her. The sound of the forest caught her attention three large white wolves appeared barring their fangs at her. She still couldn't move sadly and knew they were going to kill her. The alpha male brought his fangs down to crush her neck for the fetal blow.

"Earth Style: Stone Missile Jutsu!" I female voice broke the wolves thoughts as their leader was sent flying they looked to see Miki and Naruto running to them and lunged at them as Naruto formed a set of hand signs.

Naruto "Light Style: Big Bang Jutsu!" the blond haired boy glowed blow before shooting a blind ball of light at the wolves causing them to flee.

Kasumi was blinded as she opened her eyes, then the image of a blond child who looked like Nagi but with blue eyes and clean blond hair in his deep blue eyes she saw kindness.

"Nee-chan are you OK?" the boy asked her behind him was a girl she knew was Miki from her time in the academy.

Miki looked worried "Kasumi is that you oh my god what happened to you?" she kneeled down to run her hands over her friend's face.

Naruto sigh sadly "let's get her inside before we get sick and get her burns checked."

Later that night Naruto brings Kasumi to his mother with Miki and treated her the pain and internal damage was gone but her burns were going to be there unless they could find Tsunade in the future. Kushina knew they had to hind her if her husband found out he'd kill her, but for now they used recording seals to get everything said on paper. Then they used DNA seals made by Kushina to change her hair and eye color to brunette and light yellow. Wrapping her body in bandages and unlocking her chakra they would hind her as a Shinobi servant Reina.

Kushina looked at Reina as she lay in bed "also miss I need you to keep Naruto's Light Style jutsu to yourself."

Reina looked up at her "but why Kushina-sama?"

the red headed woman sighed "because if the council or my husband finds out they'll use him as a breeding stock or a pawn to be traded to another village for power." she leaves letting Reina rest. Heading to her bedroom she no longer shared with Minato stopping only to look into Naruto's and Miki's room to see them asleep and snuggling together in bed. She smiled at them before heading on holding the scroll in her hand with this she could put the final nail is Minato's and Mamiko's coffin. Looking into her old bed room she found Minato with one of the females he kept to himself who currently looked as if she would have had a better time with a moth than the 4th Hokage.

From the smell of it Nagi was indulging himself with one of the other women from the Haruno household who gave themselves freely to the higher clans for "stress relief".

_"Whores no wonder their not a shinobi clan."_ Kushina thought to herself bitterly.

Sighing Kushina left to her room and applied the security seals and hide the scroll within a safe before sleeping herself.

End of story.

Sorry everyone I have to end it here for now. Peace from Icecore22 also please vote on who you want for world gathering.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm Icecore22 to my friend Tenma I'm Icy (not the one from Winx I'm a guy) ok everyone here's chapter 2 and sorry for taking so long but I down have a stable internet source yet and I'll be starting college soon for culinary arts and writing. I would like to say I don't own Naruto but I do own Pollux, Miki, Reina (Katsumi) and at the end of my chapters starting here I'll be adding a Shinobi bingo page of characters I made up or those who I didn't.

On to the story

Regular Speech

_Flashback_

_Thoughts, Kami. Jutsu or Techniques_

**Shinigami, Demonic Voice, Anger, or Possessed**

Chapter 2 Waves under the Moon.

-Flashback no Jutsu-

Naruto age 10 stood before the combined forces of eight Konoha root shinobi and ten Kumo shinobi his eyes were closed behind him was the dead body of the leader of the Kumo representative and the bound and gagged body of Hinata Hyūga the heir to the clan. Reina and Miki stood beside him ready to fight.

Reina had grown over the years she and Miki being the same age were the same height, her brunette hair was cut pixie short, under her yellow eyes where diamond tattoos. She had a lithe build any girl her age would kill for, her face from the nose down was covered by wrappings along with the remainder of her body. She wore a dark-pink and shoulder less gi-like shirt with loose arm-warmers reaching her upper arms and light-purple spandex-shorts with a pair of matching purple sandals. In both her hands were cleavers like blades.

Miki had also changed over the years her violet hair was tied back into a short ponytail to keep it out of her yellow eyes; she wore a long sleeved white kimono with indigo flower prints on it, and black spandex-pants with a pair of white heels. Her bust had grown larger then Reina's and her skin was an even healthy tan without a single blemish on it. Around her waist was a belt filled with kunai, zenbon, and three kodachi. Attached to her back was a large scroll with the kanji for iron on it.

Naruto was in between them his spiky blond hair was comb out and now as straight as his mothers, his blue eyes now carried a slight purple tint to them. He wore a white poncho with a black wing pattern on it; underneath he wore a black long sleeved shirt with a pair of tan pants and a simple pair of black sandals. Due to a healthy eating habit his was now two inches taller than Miki and Reina, his body was well trained so he was well built but not to muscular that his body slowed him down.

Naruto had remembered when his brother came running to him with news of Hinata being kidnapped by a Kumo shinobi. Naruto did something he wasn't proud of he acted without thinking and ran to help her. Hinata and Naruto had been friends since they first met in the academy when they were five years old and he had become her protector when bullies came to pick on her, she along with his best guy friend Shino. Since he wasn't thinking he acted on instinct when he saw the Kumo ninja kidnap his friend he acted using his Big Bang Jutsu to blind the man then slammed his fist into his face knocking him out.

While he tended to Hinata who was drugged the Kumo rep attacked him or attempted to until Reina used her cleavers to leave a nice sized gash just above his spinal cord paralyzing the man. When Miki arrived she used her medical ninjutsu to purge Hinata's systems of the drugs and he thought everything would be ok until he was almost killed by a kunai aimed at his head. This caused him and his female guards to go on the defensive as their attackers made themselves known.

-Inside Naruto's mind during the attack-

Inner Naruto watched in fear as they were surrounded he knew his outer self may be mid Chūnin level along with Miki and Reina and were no match for the 18 trained Jōnin who didn't ask questions and just attacked.

Pollux looked at his student "you can save them if you want."

Naruto looked up at him "How Pollux-nii?"

"By transferring the knowledge and power you picked up in here though afterward you'll need to rest for a day to make sure your body adjusts to the changes and strain," Pollux places his hand on Naruto's head.

the inner blond nods "okay I'm ready." as Pollux places his hand on Naruto's head he glows light purple and sinks into the mindscape turning it into a forest at night complete with a lake and a sky filled with constellations.

-Out of the mindscape-

Naruto dodged a blow from a ninjatō to his right temple and rolled to the side before going through three hand signs "rat, ox, tiger Light Style: Crimson Ray Jutsu!" red lights conjure around his hands as ten beams of red light hit the chest of two Kumo shinobi running toward Hinata and coming out there backs through their hearts killing them in instants.

Reina was going blade to blade with a root when another one attacked her from behind or attempted to as she twisted out of the way and cut him across the chest as the one she was fighting tried to stab her in the head only to be blocked by a black blade originating from her tattoo under her eye. The root was taken back, by this as she rammed her blade into his throat ending his life.

Currently Miki was using her Stone Missile Jutsu to distance any enemy from Hinata while also using her kodachi to slice the throat of any shinobi who got too close to her that was until Naruto was hit in the back of his neck by an unknown kunai. Back as by a blast of blue chakra causing them to fly back a bit as all the remainder of the Kumo and root group was sent flying. They watched as Naruto started to grow and a bit taller, his hair changed from blonde to a pale white with purple high lights, his eyes became a dark night blue, and his whisker marks disappeared becoming the kanji for moon above his left eye.

As he stood up he looked at his opponents soon he spoke in a think husky voice "I call ye spirits that serve under the jurisdiction the moon I call ye winds of delicate design rip the flesh of my foes _Silver Tempest_." as he finished the wind picked up and began to twist around him before firing blades of silver wind at the shinobi destroying them in an instant leaving barely anything left of them.

From the village all could see the image of a silver tornado rip its way through the forest behind the southern wall of Konoha's gate. It was a beautiful and dangerous as the silver soon began to carry tiny tints of crimson and the smell of death on it. Soon they saw their lord Hokage and Raikage move toward the sight of the attack at break neck speeds. 

at the sight of the attack Naruto was panting hard his new growth and power draining his new body quickly turning his head to the bleeding body of the hidden root shinobi that had attack him the blond walked toward his attack as Miki and Reina tended to Hinata who was close to coming to but still under the effects of the drug on her body.

Naruto kneeled to his enemy's level and his eyes glowed violet as he peered into the root member "your mind is under the moon show me what thy has conspired to do here."

Naruto was now walking in a dark hallway soon he released this technique put him in the memories of the target he used it on. Soon he came face to face with council man Danzo and his father Minato the fourth Hokage.

Danzo looked to his root solders "listen carefully you are to aid the kidnapping of Hinata Hyūga from the village and insure she is taken from the confines of the land of fire to the Kumo before day break you have the right to use deadly force to kill anyone but a member of the Konoha clans to escape." 

Minato unseals a map from his jacket "take this passage way and remember if you get caught you had better die instead." he used his trademark Hiraishin to flash away.

Danzo looked to his men with his one good eye "and your second mission is to blame the kidnapping on Naruto Uzimaki Namikaze and if you can lead it back to his mother."

Naruto had seen and heard enough and ended the link with the downed shinobi before slitting his throat in raw anger "we need to leave quickly." he turned to the girls.

Miki looked at her master and his new look blushing deeply at the changes in her Naruto-sama soon she was snapped from her thoughts "but my lord we need to get Hinata back to her clan before any more enemy shinobi appear."

Naruto shook his head sadly "no it's too late for that Hinata's kidnapping has already been pinned on me if we stay here you two will be at risk." he ears perked up sensing the approaching Kages and a group of highly trade shinobi in his current state he knew he couldn't win against them. "I have to get you two out of here and go into hiding at least until I can prove my innocence of this." gesturing to the dozen of dead or wounded shinobi.

Reina looks at him "not going to happen if you go I I'll just follow after this village holds nothing for me." her voice was full of sadness and pride as she spoke to her master.

Miki steps to her "I agree with Reina-chan we're not going to let you leave here, alone." her bravery ached his heart as she stood.

Naruto closed his eyes as he walked to his friends "fine then but we need to take Hinata home or at least to an ally of mine and stage an act." he focused on the chakra signature of one of his dearest friends and used his new energy to shunshin him the three girl to her.

-Behind the Uchiha complex-

Setsuna and her older brother Itachi had just come home from hunting boars in the wild sadly they hadn't been sucessful in their endeavors. She sighed sadly she would have loved to tell her Naruto-kun about how successful they had been in and she would have loved for him to have tasted the meat she cooked for him.

Sighing once again to Setsuna looked down at the ground; all she had to show for this was the dirt that covered her body.

Itachi looked down at his little sister and smiled "don't worry Setsuna-chan we'll have better luck next time." he placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Setsuna smiles up at her brother "thank you Aniki but I was kind of hoping to catch something for Naruto-kun since his favorite food to pork and ramen."

Her big brother laughed at this "you know if you had mother teach you how to make it I'm sure Naruto-sama would love your pork and ramen."

She blushed as she looked down "yeah but it would have been more impressive to have caught in one and showed it to him as a token of lo,,,,," she stopped herself from saying love as she blushed more "appreciation a token of my appreciation." she began to twiddle her fingers like her friend Hinata had done when she talked to anyone.

Itachi laughed more but soon activated his sharingan as he as he felt two mid-level Jōnin level chakras, one child, and one fluxing high level Anbu chakra signatures coming at them fast. He moved himself before his sister as the three offenders came into sight.

Before him was Naruto with his bodyguard and personal maid Reina and Miki on Miki's back was the sleeping form of Hinata the Hyūga heiress. Itachi was surprised to say the least he had felt Naruto's chakra level before this morning and it was nowhere near this potent or strong and that wasn't all it seemed the boy had grown and changed his appearance.

Setsuna blushed when she saw her friend/crush stand before here "_oh kami Naruto-kun looks so oh no I'm going to faint like Hinata._" she kept herself in check and spoke up "Naruto-kun what are you doing here?"

Naruto smiled to her kindly "Setsuna-hime I'm leaving the village tonight I wish to invite you and Itachi-dono to join me and leave here too." he held his hand out to them.

Setsuna took a step back "Naruto-kun are you kidding or something?" she looked into his night blue eyes and was taken aback by the intense look of them.

Itachi looked at him "and what does Hinata have to do with this?" he motioned toward the sleeping form on Miki's back.

Naruto put his hand down and looked to her fondly "Hinata-hime is leaving with me she is too much of a valuable asset to leave in the hands of this village."

the older Anbu looked at the blond "I don't think that is your call to make this sounds a lot like kidnapping to me." he reached for the kunai on his left hip only to fell himself freeze in place as Naruto ran through a motion of hand sighs that his sharingan couldn't follow due to Reina flaring her chakra to catch his attention.

Naruto finished with the rat hand sign "Light style- World of Illumination!" the light from the moon exploded into the eyes of Setsuna and Itachi causing them to close their eyes and in Itachi's case deactivate his bloodline. With his eyes closed he could feel the chakra of Naruto approach him as he reached for his weapon only for him to feel Reina's bandaged hand hold his in place.

Before he could react he felt the air become Tense "Itachi-dono I don't think you want to fight us as you are." Miki's blade was inches from his throat. Soon Naruto was in front of Setsuna and he could do nothing to fight the kunoichi on him.

Setsuna had her eyes closed but felt Naruto's warmth overwhelms her body as he whispered to her "don't look for me don't come after me if you do only sadness with consume you." she felt his lips on her forehead as a second body pressed into her. 

Soon the light died down and the two Uchiha's could see again Naruto, Miki, and Reina were gone, Itachi turned to his sister and saw Hinata in her arms and a deep crimson blush on her face as tears cascaded down her face.

-Time skip-

It has been two years since the betrayal of Naruto Uzimaki Namikaze against the village, to everyone he was a class criminal only because he wasn't a shinobi when he left, but Miki and Reina were both C class missing shinobi.

In Konoha things had already mellowed out, but the Hyūga clan had upped their training and security making the kidnapping of Hinata something that could never happen again. The shy young Hinata was now one of the students in the academy going for the spot of Rookie of the Year. Since see was kidnapped and awoke in the arms of her best friend Setsuna she and the Uchiha began to train harder to bring their friend and former crush to justice.

The Uchiha clan had also began to up their power in the police force after the murder of Fugaku Uchiha by Itachi his oldest child who then became a S class missing shinobi, Mikoto soon took over as head of the Uchiha and helped Kushina go to the Daimyo of the land of fire and had her marriage to Minato annulled and began a Uzimaki clan in Konoha under the Daimyo along with the Sarutobi clan. Now all the Uzimaki refugees could live in Konoha in peace and since they were under the Daimyo if they had chakra and didn't want to be shinobi they could live the lives they wanted.

Kushina would have asked other clans to join her but she couldn't out of fear of starting a civil war in the land of fire. she was happy though that Sarutobi, and Mikoto where now her allies meaning now any Uzimaki couldn't just disappear with them being the Daimyo's shinobi even the monks from the temple of fire helped gain land for them and with Tsunade giving them the Senju land and the rights to the Jutsu in the First and Second Lord Hokage's home they soon became their very own super power in the making.

Setsuna Uchiha had taken the last two years harder than anyone could have, many believed if it hadn't been for Hinata, and Mikoto the girl would have snapped. First the person she came to love betrayed their home and then her father was murder by her elder brother. Because Naruto had given Hinata to her before he left, Setsuna was hailed as a hero in the village and see and Hinata became closer training everyday with one another to form strategies and plans. A month ago while fighting Nagi the Hokage's golden child he had attempted to grope her which angered her enough to activate her Sharingan and nearly put him into a coma with a minor genjutsu.

It was after this Hinata and Setsuna began to form a heaven and earth attack formation Hinata's taijutsu would destroy their opponent's body thus destroying their earth and Setsuna's genjutsu and ninjutsu would destroy their minds and heaven. But both trained nonstop in taijutsu, genjutsu and any other aspect of the shinobi life style but sealing. Neither could face Kushina to ask her for help both felt responsible for letting Naruto get away.

Neji Hyūga Hinata's cousin sadly took a turn for the worst when his father was killed a member of the main branch Hyūga council because they felt he hadn't protected Hinata well enough to let a child the age of then run off with her. He blamed Hinata and Naruto for his father's death and swore he'd follow through with his fate and end them both by his own two hands.

The Namikaze family had changed as well due to the annulment on the grounds of cruelty and adultery, this shook his standing in the village greatly the Inuzuka who prided themselves on being faithful to their mates and team wouldn't associate with Minato outside of meetings and missions. The Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi clans each valued family above all others and simply refused to be involved with Minato if it didn't involve the village. Even the aloof Aburame stopped all forms of communication with the fourth lord Hokage, so the only formal company kept now a days where the civilian clans like the Haruno and the council members along with his new wife a kunoichi named Kagura.

Nagi's development seemed to take a turn for the worst as well with his brother gone he took to trying to gain Hinata and Setsuna as future wives while his father trained him more on how to summon the power of Kyubi and began teaching him higher level Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. He couldn't let him sign the toad contract because somehow Gamabunta had gotten word of what he had done to his wife and dissolved the contract with him before taking the scroll and hiding it. He was hoping by now his father's anbu had found Naruto before anyone else could hopefully he would have the pleasure of ending his life himself.

Now Minato was looking over two teams of shinobi Team 7 his son Nagi, Setsuna Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno under the teachings of Kakashi Hatake an perfect assualt team and hopefully a way to get the Uchiha to become Nagi's wife.

Next was the tracking team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame taught by the recent jonin Kurenai Yuhi one of the masters of genjutsu.

Minato looks at them "going over your recent mission logs both teams have done enough D ranked mission to be ready for a C rank."

Kakashi looks up "whats the mission Hokage-sama." since what happened with Naruto and Kushina, Kakashi had stopped calling him sensei.

Minato didn't look at him "this will be a joint mission the The Land of Waves has asked for assistance in dealing with the protection of the bridge in the making."

Nagi looks at him "so what are we goin to watch them mbuild a bridge?"

Sakura spoke up next "yeah Nagi-kun is so cool he could do this by himself."

Setsuna just looked at them with a slight glare.

Kurenai looks at the mission scroll "theres more isn't it?"

Minato nods "yes it seems their worried about a group of roaming Missing-nin that have currently moved into the country for a while."

Kakashi looks at him "who are they?"

The fourth hokage sighs "Kurotengakure." was all he said.

Kiba looked at the two jonin who looked shock "wait i thought missing-nin don't have villages and where the hell is Kurotengakure?"

Shino speaks up in a stotic voice "my father told me about them apparently Kurrotengakure is a moving nation seeking a home and they take in any missing-nin looking for a home."

Hinata nods her head "Kurotengakure the village hidden by the black heaven no one knows their numbers but most villages and bounty hunters know better than to attack them."

Sakura looks at them shaken a little "why is that?"

Setsuna speaks up "because their leader is man said to be a god amognst men rumor has it he's powerful enough to turn a whole ocean or forest against his opponent."

Nagu scoffs "theres no way the only people like were the first and second hokage and their dead as dirt."

Kakashi looks at him "I wouldn't be so sure I have seen this man's handy work first hand."

Minato nods "i was there it was during the meeting of the fourth Mizukage, and myself in which Yagura became unstable and tried to kill us by unleasing his bijuu the sanbi."

=_flashback_=

_Minato dodges another tail strike from the demonic three tailed turtle before throwing a explosive kunai at it. To his left Kakashi had his sharingan activated and was trying to find a way to get close enough to seal off the beast's chakra._

_Kushina was there as well being one of the remaining members of the Uzimaki clan her friend Mei the current advisor to the Mizukage thought it would be wise if she came to help move things along now she and Mei where using fire jutsus on the beast trying to keep it at bay._

_Kakashi "damnit theres nothing we can do without trying to kill him."_

_Kushina looks at him "shut it Crowy if we did that we'd be at war with Kiri and if we did that Iwa and Kumo would jump on the band wagon and we'd be knee deep in war."_

_Minato growls "damnit what the hell set him off?"_

_Mei was having a hard time trying to stop her leader since her lava and boil release did nothing but scratch the beast, it all seemed hopeless until..._

_"cast into the realm of dragons of the sea ye sleeping tides i call upon thy once more to the service of the air and ice no breath __Northern Sea__!" and angelic male voice feeled their ears._

_Kakashi and Minato saw him a silver haired figure in a brown robe standing in midair defying gravity like they had seen Onoki do. Around him the all the moisture in the area and the sky seemed to flow around him into a blue cloud of ice and water then in a mer second it all rammed into the Sanbi taking the form of a five headed dragon with horns and green eye._

_Sanbi roars and twist in it's binds __**"no, you won't defeat like this damn you!"**_

_The figure in the sky lookeds down "you have already been defeated but now I set you free," he paused as the water froze the beast in place "now come ye who slumbers under the full moon in thy mind ye shall no longer suffer let the illusions of madness break __Awaken Soul!"_

_Everyone felt it as a pulse of energy hit the sanbi effectively stopping the chakra from the beast causing Yagura to go back to normal, being caught by the figure who lowered him safely to a clif and rumble that was once Mizukage tower. None of them heard what was said but soon they saw Yagura and the silver haired man walk back to them. _

_Minato looks at them "so what the hell is going on?"_

_Yagura looks at the older man "I am sorry for what I have done, I wasn't in my right mind."_

_Mei looks at him "Yagura-sama has the seal broken?"_

_Yagura shook his head "No Mei-nee it wasn' t the seal Isobu has been kind to me."_

_Kushina gets mad "then what the hell happened?"_

_The silver haired one speaks "i think our hidden guest should speak up don't you."_

_Everyone was put on edge as a man in a orange spiral mask with one whole in the left side was seen crawling out the rubble of the tower, he wore a black body suit that was puffy in the legs and arms. "Ah I'm alive I thought I was going to die in there!" he ruined the intense moment with his cheerful voice and idiotic action of kissing the ground with his mask on._

_The silver haird boy looked at him "I know your game and be warned I don't plan on giving any spoilers but I won't let you do as you please."_

_The orange masked man looks at him his voice turns deep and dark "is that so and just who are you?"_

_The figure smirks as a gust of wind picks up causing a chilling breaze "I am the leader of Kurotengakure and the darkness is now ours."_

_A tornada forms around him causing all those present to cover their eyes when it clears both the mysterious figures where gone._

_-in of flashback-_

Nagi looked shock "wait he beat a kage with two jutsu?"

Kakashi shook his head "no I sensed no chakra in his attacks what ever he did he didn't use chakra."

Kurenai "what are we to do if we run into him Hokage-sama?"

Minato looks at them "don't worry about that if it comes down to them becoming violent, your be traveling with two squads of Anbu with the mission to intervine of anyone above chunin attacks understood?"

All eight shinobi's nod "Hai before leaving."

Minato watched them leave and smirked "_of course the anbu also have the orders to take Hinata and Setsuna to Danzo so he can breed his own Hyuga and Uchiha the best part of it would be that they would blame the attack on Kurotengakure._"

In his mind nothing could go wrong, sonn the leaf would have waves under their control with the shipping ways and be rid of a future danger. That was if everything in waves was as the report said.

-Currently In the Lands of Wave-

Gatou never faced a force like this before, he feared not even his vast amounts of money could save him from the wrath of this person. Around him laid the bodies of multiple thugs and bandits each was bleeding for a tear in their abdomen.

In front of him was a group of seven people six of them where dressed in brown robes, with matching hoods. Then the only one he could make out was a boy with shoulder length blond silver hair and his dark blue eyes gleamed with purple lights. He wore a long white shirt with a black vest on his chest with tan pants and black toeless sandals. In his right hand was a curved sickle like blade that was currently tickling Gatou's throat.

The smalling tyrant looked into his eyes and saw no mercy "please spar me I'll give you whatever you want money, women, power, drugs just name it and it's yours."

The boy looked at him and smirked "I'm sorry but your money can't buy the lives of the people you've had killed or heal the hearts of those you and your people scarred." He removes the blade from Gatou's throat then looks at him "do you know what a Jubokko is by chance?" he pulls a large walnut looking seed from his coat.

Gatou shakes his head as a white aura surrounds the boy "is a monster that appears on battle fields to feed on the blood of humans who are dying." Soon roots and tube like branches grow from the boys hand and make their way towards Gatou.

The boy drops the seed onto Gatou and soon they dig into his skin and begin to drain him "I've used my powers to change it a bit so you won't die quickly unless I well it so now my Jubokko will drain you dry just like you have done the land of waves and it's people and you well feel every moment of it until you die."

Gatou could feel the very fiber of his being sucked from his body "w…w…why?"

The boy stops "because my name is Naruto Uzimaki and from now on like all things made of wood, Nami no Kuni is under the jurisdiction of the moving village Kurotengakure."

Naruto and his allies left leaving Gatou to be feasted upon by the demonic tree along with his men who lay dying like him. On the outside he could hear the cheering of the people of Nami as their new protectors told them of his downfall.

Soon Konoha and all shinobi villages would hear of them and learn of power they possess.

-in konoha-

Teams 7 and 8 moved out and towards waves not knowing the change that had occured or the changes that would take place. Following them were eight highly trained root anbu loyal to Danzo waiting for the moment to strike once they reached there destination

Here you go everyone the new chapter please review talk later bye.


End file.
